El primer beso de Sakura y Shaoran
by Pink Flaaffy
Summary: Esta fic cuenta la historia de amor de Sakura y Shaoran tiempo después de lo ocurrido con la carta "La esperanza". Los obstáculos y problemas que tendrán que pasar para estar juntos y darse su primer beso.
1. Chapter 1

_"EL PRIMER BESO DE SAKURA Y SHAORAN"_

 **Hola! soy Ferchiz y soy nueva aquí en , soy novata en esto y bueno este es mi primer fic de Sakura Card Captor, ojala les guste y espero sus opiniones :)**

Después de que Sakura selló la carta "La esperanza" y que por fin le confesó sus sentimientos a Shaoran, Sakura y Shaoran se hicieron novios y pensaron que ahora todo iba a ser felicidad, aunque esa felicidad no iba a durar mucho , ya que días después Shaoran recibió una llamada de parte de su madre.

-Hola madre, ¿a qué se debe su llamada?-dijo preocupado el castaño.

-Hijo, yo sé que te di permiso que fueras con Meiling a Japón, pero me prometiste que volverías lo antes posible, que solo estarían máximo 4 días y ya casi va una semana desde que llegaron a allá-decía su madre con voz de preocupación.

-Lo sé, pero estuvieron pasando varias cosas en estos días que no nos ha sido posible regresar a Hong Kong.

-Hijo, quiero que regresen tú y Meiling lo antes posible, ya no quiero que estemos más tiempo separados, por favor, tú me lo prometiste, esa fue la condición que te puse para que te dejara ir-protesto la señora cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

-Pero… aun no puedo regresar a Hong Kong, tengo alguna cosas pendientes que hacer aquí todavía-apelaba Shaoran tratando de convencer a su madre.

-¿A si?¿Y que son esas cosas pendientes que tienes que hacer allá?

-Mmmm bueno…-dijo el castaño tratando de encontrar una buena excusa, no podía decirle a su madre que Sakura ya era su novia y que quería quedarse para estar más tiempo con ella.

-Ya no apeles más, quiero que tú y Meliling tomen un vuelo mañana a primera hora de regreso hasta acá.

-¡Pero madre! Yo no puedo regresar todavía…

-¡Sin peros, te di una orden y no quiero que me desobedezcas!- exclamo la señora algo molesta e inmediatamente colgó.

Shaoran se lanzó a su cama, se recostó boca abajo y le dio un leve golpe a su almohada.

-Pero yo no quiero irme todavía, después de tanto tiempo, esperé 4 largos meses, y ahora por fin supe lo que Sakura sentía por mí, de verdad la amo y no quiero volver a separarme de ella, no ahora que ya somos novios- decía el joven castaño con una voz débil, con tono triste y sus ojos cafés derramaron unas pocas lágrimas, realmente estaba sufriendo, no iba poder estar con la chica que desde hace mucho tiempo lo enamoró.

...

Shaoran recibió la llamada de su madre, pero esta le dijo que tenía que regresar a Hong Kong mañana en la mañana, esta noticia le partió el corazón a la mitad, él se enamoró de Sakura hace mucho tiempo y cuando por fin se le declaró, tuvo que irse al día siguiente a Hong Kong sin saber la respuesta de ella, y ahora que supo que su amor es correspondido, tiene que volverse a ir.

Le avisó a Meiling que mañana se marcharían a Hong Kong, ella también se puso algo triste, así que fue a despedirse de Tomoyo ya que ambas se habían vuelto muy amigas.

Y ahora le tenía que avisar a la persona más importante.

-Tengo que hablar con Sakura ahora mismo- sé que le afectara muchísimo cuando se lo diga, yo tampoco quiero aceptarlo pero no hay más remedio- se dijo a si mismo mientras se disponía a salir a buscarla.

Llegó a la casa de Sakura, se puso frente a la puerta, se sentía nervioso y a la vez triste, aun así toco el timbre, esperando a que no estuviera su hermano, segundos después se abre a puerta.

-¡Shaoran!-grito muy emocionada la castaña dándole un gran abrazo-¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamó.

-Pues…hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

La joven se sorprendió y lo invito a pasar a su sala.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Te pasó algo?

-Mmm bueno… lo que pasa es que…-Shaoran no encontraba las palabras para decírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera.

-Dime ya, ¿Qué sucede?, Shaoran me estas preocupando.

-Es que… ya no podremos estar juntos porque…mañana regresaré a Hong Kong.

Sakura al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Mi madre me llamó hoy y me dijo que quería que Meiling y yo regresáramos mañana en la mañana-dijo Shaoran viéndola directo a los ojos verdes de ella, que poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¡No, eso no puede ser! No quiero alejarme de ti Shaoran-exclamó-¡Te amo y quiero estar contigo!

-Yo también te amo y no quiero que no separemos, pero… no hay nada más que hacer, mi madre es muy estricta y se molestaría mucho si no la obedezco.

La joven rompió en llanto, ella no quería separarse del chico que tanto amaba, el también sentía lo mismo pero las palabras de su madre fueron claras, Shaoran abrazó a Sakura, y esta colocó su cabeza en su pecho.

Estuvieron un rato así, el trató de consolarla, le dijo que a pesar de la distancia la seguirá amando como ahora, hoy era la última vez que estarían juntos, así que para animarla la invito a dar una vuelta al parque, a comer un helado, a ver una película en el cine, realmente querían aprovechar el día al máximo, se divirtieron muchísimo, hasta por un momento olvidaron que a partir de mañana ya no estarían juntos.

Después de pasar una tarde inolvidable, Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa.

-Bueno, tengo que empezar a empacar mis cosas, mañana tomaremos un vuelo muy temprano y quiero alistarme.

-Está bien, pero… ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero hare todo lo posible para que sea muy pronto, te lo prometo-le dijo a su novia tomándola de las manos.

-Te extrañare mucho… mí querido Shaoran-exclamó la joven acercando sus labios a los de él, pero cuando estaban a milímetros de darse un beso, la puerta de la casa se abre y se detienen.

-¡Oye mocoso!-grito furioso Touya, el hermano de Sakura-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque querías besar a mi hermana ehh?

-¡Déjalo en paz hermano, Shaoran y yo somos novios, así que no tiene de malo!-le gritó a su hermano muy enojada.

-¿Queeee? ¿Cómo que son novios?-preguntaba muy sorprendido.

-A si es, lo que oíste hermano-exclamó-Shaoran, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, no quiero que haya problemas.

-De acuerdo Sakura me iré, pero… te voy a extrañar mucho, pero muuucho.

-Yo también Shaoran, me vas a hacer mucha falta-dijó la castaña con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla-Te amo Shaoran Li.

La pareja se dio un fuerte abrazo, lleno del amor y cariño que se tenían ambos, de esos abrazos de lo que no quieres separarte de la otra persona, ignorando que Touya estaba ahí observándolos muy sorprendido y hasta con la boca abierta.

Era su despedida, no sabían cuando se volverían a ver, pero finalmente Shaoran se alejó y tomo camino hacia su casa, ambos llorando, no lo querían aceptar, pero no había nada que hacer, Sakura solo se quedó viendo como la figura de Shaoran se alejaba.

-Adiós… mi querido Shaoran.

...

 **Y así termina este capitulo, no se si estuvo largo o corto, pero bueno, díganme que les pareció, espero continuarlo lo antes posible :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, soy Ferchiz y les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :)**

Ha pasado un año desde que Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong por segunda vez, ahora él y Sakura ya tienen 13 años y están en la secundaria.

A pesar del largo tiempo de estar separados no dejaban de comunicarse, hablaban por teléfono muy a menudo y se enviaban cartas, aunque la verdad ellos deseaban volverse a ver lo antes posible.

-Bueno… hablamos luego Sakura, tengo que irme a dormir porque mañana debo de llegar temprano a la escuela-dijo Shaoran.

-Si, yo igual, ya es algo tarde- dijo Sakura con un tono de tristeza.

-Pero… te volveré a llamar muy pronto.

-Si, está bien Shaoran, oye…-dijo la castaña aun con voz de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el chico.

-Te extraño muchísimo…

-Yo también Sakura, pero te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos muy muy pronto.

-Eso espero, bueno… ya me tengo que ir a dormir, descansa Shaoran-le dijo a su novio.

-Gracias, tu también descansa, después volvemos a hablar ¿te parece?

-Si, adiós- dijo Sakura terminando con la llamada.

Y así terminaron de hablar, la verdad Sakura ya se empezaba a desesperar de que Shaoran siempre le decía lo mismo, que se volverían a ver muy pronto, que estarían juntos de nuevo, pero ya pasó un año y nada; a veces se ponía a en pensar que tal vez Shaoran ya no la quería volver a ver.

-Hay Shaoran, pero…¿cuándo es muy pronto? Llevas un año diciéndome eso y ya no sé si creerte o no -pensaba la castaña disponiéndose a dormir.

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong…

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Sakura, esta vez sí lo cumpliré- se dijo así mismo Shaoran, también yéndose a dormir.

…

Pasaron varios días desde que se comunicaron por última vez, y cierto día Sakura llego de la escuela, había tenido un día algo cansado, y lo único que quería era irse a recostar a su cama, no estaba su papá porque se quedó a una reunión de su trabajo y su hermano se iba a quedar en casa de Yukito a hacer una tareas.

-¡Al fin llegaste Sakura!- exclamó muy emocionado Kero.

-Hola Kero-le contestó algo desanimada.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, solo que vengo algo cansada ya que hubo clase de deportes y la clase de Matemáticas fue eternaaaa- dijo la chica tirándose a la cama boca abajo.

-Mmmm ya veo, entonces descansa, mientras ¡yo iré a ver si todavía queda algo del pastel que hizo tu papá!- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

De repente suena el teléfono de Sakura…

-Si ¿hola?, habla Kinomoto.

-¡Hola Sakura!

-¡Tomoyo, hola!-exclamó la castaña- ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues… necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante Sakura.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto algo sorprendida.

-No te lo puedo decir por teléfono, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos hoy a las 5:00 en el parque del Rey Pingüino?

-Mmmm de acuerdo nos vemos allá.

-Si, nos vemos- dijo la chica de cabello negro colgando el teléfono, terminando con la llamada.

-Hay… yo que quería quedarme a descansar en casa, pero bueno… debe ser algo muy importante para tener que decírmelo en persona.

La chica se levantó de la cama, se arregló, comió algo antes de irse, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse…

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?-pregunto un curioso Kero.

-Tomoyo me dijo que nos viéramos hoy a las 5:00 en el parque, hay algo muy importante que tiene que decirme.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que te tiene que decir?

-No lo sé, pero… ¡no puedes ir Kero!- exclamó Sakura- En el parque te puede ver alguien, así que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí en casa.

-Pe…pero…¡esta bien! Me quedaré ¡pero más te vale traerme un delicioso postre ehh!

-De acuerdo, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos al rato- y se dispuso a salir.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Sakura llegó al parque, se le había hecho un poco tarde, ya eran las 5:05 y no veía por ningún lado a su amiga, entonces decidió sentarse en una de las bancas para esperarla.

-¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que decirme Tomoyo?-se preguntaba mientras observaba a unos niños que jugaban en la resbaladilla y los columpios.

De repente sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella, vio hacia los dos lados…

-¡Hola Sakura!-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

Volteo hacia atrás y se quedó atónita al ver a la persona que le había hablado.

….

 **Eso fue todo por este capitulo, se que estuvo muy corto, pero es que quería dejarlo como en suspenso, y seguir en el próximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

Volteo hacia atrás y se quedó atónita al ver a la persona que le había hablado.

…

-Sha...¿Shaoran?- tartamudeó Sakura, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sentía un dolor en el pecho, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Si Sakura, soy yo-dijo aquel muchacho de cabello castaño, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Segundos después Sakura reaccionó del shock que había tenido y rápidamente se dirigió a Shaoran y se lanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo el cual fue correspondido por este.

Varias lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por las mejillas de Sakura, pero no se separaba de el, lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de su amado.

-Shaoran, no…no puedo puedo creer que estes aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?

Shaoran aparto un poco a Sakura para poder verla a los ojos

-Hace como 3 horas, te prometí que muy pronto nos volveríamos a ver y tenía que cumplir con es promesa-dijo el joven castaño secándole las lágrimas a su novia.

-¡Hay, te extrañe muchísimo!-exclamó Sakura- ha pasado un año desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

-Lo se Sakura-contestó -yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, creeme que todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verte y abrazarte…

-¡Yo igual! No sabes la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo.

-Pero por fin estamos juntos de nuevo y ya nada nos va a separar- dijo Shaoran acariciando el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí en Tomoeda?-preguntó la joven con un dulce tono de voz.

-Si, me mudare otra vez al departamento en donde vivía y entrare a la secundaría Tomoeda.

-¿De verdad?, entonces… ¿estudiaremos juntos otra vez?

-A si es.

-¡Siiii!-exclamó muy emocionada-¡Que gusto me da!

-¡Ahora si nada podrá separarnos!

…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tomoyo…

-Espero que Sakura no se haya molestado conmigo-se decía así misma la joven de cabello negro-no es correcto haberle mentido, pero… tenía que ayudarle a Li a darle una sorpresa, apuesto que en estos momentos deben de estar los dos muy felices el uno al otro, qué hermoso debe ser estar con la persona que más amas y que ese amor sea correspondido-decía mientras veía las grabaciones de las hazañas de la Card Captor.

…

De regreso en el parque del "Rey Pingüino"…

Ambos castaños se sentaron juntos en una de las bancas y empezaron a platicar de todo, de como les ha ido en la escuela, de su familia, de sus amigos, y recordarón los bellos momentos que habían vivido juntos durante la captura de las cartas Clow y cuando por fin Shaoran se armó de valor y se le declaró a Sakura.

Pasaron casi 2 horas platicando y riendo en el parque, ni se percataron del tiempo transcurrido, hasta que se dieron cuenta que pronto iba a oscurecer y que no había nadie en ese lugar, excepto ellos.

-Sakura, ya casi van dar las 7:00, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, tu padre debe estar preocupado.

-Tienes razón, ya se hizo tarde.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa-exclamó el joven de ojos cafés.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo regresar sola.

-Pero yo te quiero acompañar.

-Está bien, vamos.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura, iban tomados de la mano, aunque se conocían desde hace algunos años, les daba algo de pena ya que era la primera vez que ambos tenían novio y novia respectivamente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Sakura…

-¿Quieres pasar Shaoran?-preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Eres muy amable, pero tengo que ir a casa a desempacar mis cosas y a prepararme para mañana.

-Mmmm de acuerdo.

-Pero aun así, te lo agradezco mucho-le dijo- bueno… nos vemos mañana.

-Si…hasta mañana-contestó Sakura.

El chico solo le sonrió y se fue alejando y tomó camino rumbo a su casa.

…

A la mañana siguiente, era un espléndido día, el sol brillaba y el clima no era ni frio ni caluroso, se sentía el ambiente muy agradable en Tomoeda.

Y en la habitación de cierta castaña, Sakura aún seguía dormida hasta que sonó el despertador: -"Pip pip pip" -

-¡Sakura, ya despierta!-grito Kero tratando de despertar a Sakura.

-No grites Kero, mi papá o mi hermano te pueden escuchar-respondió Sakura tallándose los ojos y quitándose la cobija de encima.

-Hay, pues te tengo que gritar para que te despiertes y no se te haga tarde.

-Pero… es que estaba soñando algo hermoso-dijo con tono de dulzura, mientras mostraba una cara de felicidad.

-¿Y que es lo que estabas soñando?, recuerda que los sueños pueden ser predicciones Sakura.

-Ya lo sé, pero este sueño no te lo puedo contar, porque… porque es algo muy especial.

-Hayy está bien, bueno… ¡será mejor que te apures o si no vas a llegar tarde!

Sakura empezó a arreglarse, se puso el uniforme, se peinó, se dio un último vistazo al espejo y tomo su mochila.

-¡Ya me voy Kero! nos vemos en la tarde.

-Que te valla bien, ahhh… y te recuerdo que ayer no me trajiste el postre que te pedí, así que hoy me lo tienes que recompensar con dos postres ehh, que no se te olvide-exclamó un molesto Kero cruzando los brazos.

-Si sii, yo te traigo tus postres, adiós.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba su padre sirviéndole su desayuno.

-¡Buenos días papá!-exclamó la castaña.

-¡Buenos días Sakura! Siéntate ya está listo tu desayuno.

-¡Sii! Buenos días mamá- dirigiéndose a la foto de su mamá que estaba en la mesa- oye papá… ¿y donde esta hermano?- preguntó al darse cuenta que Touya no estaba.

-Se quedó en casa de Yukito, y hoy se iban a ir juntos a la universidad ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ohhh cierto, lo había olvidado jejeje- termino de desayunar, rápidamente se cepillo los dientes y se dispuso a irse- ¡Ya me voy papá, nos vemos luego!

-Que te valla bien hija, ¡vete con cuidado!

Por suerte la secundaria Tomoeda no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Sakura, pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

-Ufff, que bueno, llegué a tiempo-exclamo aliviada Sakura.

-Buenos días Sakura-dijo alegremente Tomoyo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a Sakura.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-respondió también con una sonrisa.

-Oye… lamento lo de ayer, te dije que nos viéramos en el parque, porque…

-Ya lo sé Tomoyo, sé que lo hiciste para que yo no sospechara nada de la sorpresa que me dio Shaoran.

-Si, el me llamo cuando llegó a Tomoeda, y me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa, entonces me pidió que lo ayudara, lo siento Sakura, no estuvo bien haberte mentido-dijo la joven de ojos azules con un tono de tristeza y culpa.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, a decir verdad creo que estuvo bien que lo hayas echo, porque realmente no me esperaba que Shaoran estuviera detrás de ello, sí que fue una sorpresa jejeje - rio alegremente.

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus asientos porque el profesor acababa de llegar y junto a él venía el ya conocido castaño.

-Bueno jóvenes, antes de empezar la clase, quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Shaoran Li, el viene de Hong Kong- exclamó el profesor, y escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón- me comentó que él ya había estado aquí en Tomoeda cuando estaba en la primaria y que ya conoce a varios de los alumnos de este salón, así que creo que no tendrá problemas para adaptarse.

-Hay que lindo se ve Shaoran, espero que se siente cerca de mí-pensaba la ojiverde.

-Mmm que te parece si te sientas detrás de Kinomoto-señalo el maestro al asiento donde iba a sentarse.

-¡Siii!-grito fuertemente Sakura, sin darse cuenta que todos la habían escuchado, y cuando todos voltearon a verla, su rostro se puso completamente rojo- jejejeje upss, lo siento-dijo muy avergonzada.

Shaoran se dirigió al asiento que le había asignado el profesor, paso junto a Sakura y le dijo:

-Jejeje hola, ¿qué tal?-rió.

-Jejeje hola Shaoran- respondió una muy sonrojada Sakura.

…


End file.
